


【港娜】Rumours（IV）

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 我管他呢我就意识流了





	【港娜】Rumours（IV）

**Author's Note:**

> 我管他呢我就意识流了

李帝努发誓他这辈子干过的最成功也是最缺德的事就是在罗渽民最困难的时候给他递了一张电话色情服务热线名片。

想当初刚到异国他乡语言能力应试过关口语不行的罗渽民同学压力大的再脆弱一点儿就要去跳楼了，作为他一条裤子长大的好哥们好兄弟李帝努觉得不帮他自己过意不去，于是给他塞了一张缓解压力的电话名片。

罗渽民作为一个当了5年铁1从来宁折不0的金刚芭比，想不开跟客服点了一个比自己刚的1。

美其名曰：

“我压力太大了，麻烦你帮我连一个刚得过我的，顺带讲话让人开心点儿的，谢谢。”

于是黄旭熙，当时电话那头自称“Lucas”的，上线了。

说到底罗渽民不是个过度放纵的人，生活有模有样，除了会赖床一点儿以外，其他都还说的过去，是个正儿八经的好大学生。

但碰上黄旭熙之后他就不是这样儿了。

大一合租一年，李帝努原样复述一遍全文如下：

“我就不该给他那个傻逼电话热线，他妈的拿着手机和那个什么Lucas从床上嗑炮嗑到阳台，他俩把能玩的都玩遍了，他还为了Lucas买了一个尺寸差不多的按摩棒，要命了，不是我说平时在家都是听他让别的漂亮男孩儿叫床，我哪受得了他在那儿叫床，是硬的都给他叫软了，Lucas什么人啊能看上他这样的，神经病啊。”

对此罗渽民嗤之以鼻，Lucas对他来说又像春药又像毒品，他实在不该尝第一次，真的尝了第一次就再也放不下了，声音又低又磁性，比自己还低真的难得，更何况笑起来傻乎乎的英文也很苏，从灵魂散发出有趣的气息。

他抑郁症都被治好了他不能好好回馈一下人家吗。

真是的。

李帝努后来实在看不下去说你就不怕Lucas长相和嗓音成反比吗，万一他长得不是他描述的那样咋办，罗渽民冷笑一声说你懂个屁。

“我俩转线下聊天，他给了我他的私人手机号，我俩在一个区号。”

“我问你，UCLA伯克利这块儿地方你见过低音炮还长得丑的吗？”

李帝努说好行ok fine我闭麦我收拾一下我这就滚。

然后又愣了愣。

“等会儿，他也在这儿？”

“嗯哼。”

“操。”

李帝努知道下一步是啥。

他俩不可能不奔现，要命了。

但早在奔现之前，他俩也算见过面，大草坪上擦肩而过，走过去之后那群人里有人大喊一嗓子Lucas，罗渽民回头看，也只看见一个甩来甩去的金毛一样的脑袋，背影瘦高宽肩穿着普通的短袖牛仔裤，但他晚上还是打给Lucas，确认那是不是他。

“操，宝贝儿，我光想着你的背影都能射的一塌糊涂。”

“那就射给我，”Lucas在那头沉着声音笑：“射给我，Nana，就现在。”

罗渽民只来得及回一句夹带着剧烈喘息的嘶吼。

李帝努坐在他旁边敲着电脑一边大声干呕一边把餐巾纸扔在他的脸上。

他们两个从相识下来一路都撞得无比巧合，头一次见面竟然是在地铁里，还顺带完成了他俩的正式第一炮。

那天周末罗渽民坐地铁，百聊无赖就给Lucas发短信，说我要无聊死了我们做点儿什么事吧，黄旭熙也在地铁里看到消息就回了一句Nana叫我做什么我就做什么。

罗渽民在早高峰的地铁里和Lucas打着电话自慰，黄旭熙快要到站的时候刚要下线，就在车厢里听到了本该只出现在手机里的声音。

没有费什么劲挤到罗渽民身边，黄旭熙还举着电话，另一只手猛地环住罗渽民的腰两个人瞬间贴合地一点儿缝隙不留。

“爽吗，Nana？”

罗渽民被他的呼吸麻痹了半边脑袋，当下射在了手心里。

幸好早高峰人多，他俩没有引起任何注意。

黄旭熙的手和他想象的一样大而且色情，罗渽民被他摸得腿软，打着颤站都站不稳，手机被黄旭熙抽走，挂断了电话那声音就贴在耳边，一边流氓地喊他娜娜一边就往他后面探，黄旭熙嘀咕着按摩棒买的尺寸一样，宝贝一定能吃得下我，罗渽民差点呻吟着哭出声。

他们在人挤人的地铁里来了头一炮，黄旭熙根本不需要动，随着车子摇晃把罗渽民操得九浅一深，怀里的小家伙没地方抓只能扶着车门抽抽噎噎喊Lucas，又甜又哑的美妙嗓音惹得人脑袋发昏，感觉像砂纸上有蜜糖，奇异得很。

下车的地方是罗渽民住处，李帝努在家哼着歌兢兢业业当一个铲屎官，罗渽民踢开门就一阵风似的冲进来，他回头都来不及打招呼，就看见自己发小抓着一个人领子往卧室去，那个金棕色的大狗狗脑袋，是Lucas没错。

叫床声大概持续了有一个下午，晚上的时候李帝努敲门喊人出来吃外卖，Lucas开的门，李帝努先被一屋子性爱的味道冲个头昏脑涨再被黄旭熙的身高身材冲个五体投地，恭恭敬敬地点头哈腰说您好告知一下你的罗小主子晚饭到了，再不出来吃奉植要抢了。

吃饭的时候三个人大致做了个自我介绍，李帝努因为他俩的相遇方式啐了好几口，然后又眼睁睁看着罗渽民哼哼唧唧说Lucas我好困我不想吃了赖在他怀里不出来，白眼翻的脑子都痛了。

怎么会有这么不要脸的。

罗渽民本来是个1，还有谁记得他这个光辉过往来着。

跟Lucas，国际金融大二的帅哥黄旭熙过上小日子之后罗渽民彻底放弃了反攻这种想法，黄旭熙腰那么得劲反什么攻，爽着不好吗。

为了不让李帝努有哪天被荷尔蒙气体毒死或者被他俩恶心死，罗渽民大一暑假搬去和黄旭熙住，本来以为靠色情电话打工的人家里没多有钱，是他多“氯”了。

“我那是因为没有心仪的人所以才打电话消遣的嘛，当时也是随便玩玩啦——”

罗渽民质问他那你现在还打那个电话赚外快？！

黄旭熙笑嘻嘻，搂着他的腰捏一捏就让人软成一个小棉花糖粘在自己身上。

“没有啦，我那么中意你，我还打电话干嘛啦——”

罗渽民翻身跨到他身上就要再来一炮。

他倒要看看黄旭熙哪天会精尽人亡。

李帝努再次在此重申，罗渽民本来是个明白人。

碰上黄旭熙之后他成天就跟精虫上脑似的，看见黄旭熙就发春，黄旭熙不在就打电话发春，尤其还带好多二了吧唧的情趣玩具。

按摩棒只是个万恶的开头，罗渽民坐图书馆都随身塞着跳蛋，质量够好不影响别人是一回事，李帝努被他折腾得以头抢地尔就是另一回事了。

黄旭熙有时候过来和他俩一起自习，罗渽民的左手就彻底消失在桌子以下，也亏练过标枪的黄先生沉得住气，不然李帝努真的要一支笔扎死自己不带停的。

罗渽民虽然成了个为了黄旭熙一句“me喜欢pink”染头的长期发情骚0，但本质上他依旧是个霸道少爷，谁让他从小给人灌输的就是“我的东西我就让全世界知道这是我的”理念，黄旭熙也毫无悬念光荣上榜。

黄旭熙在国际金融专业算帅的，毕竟学到现在还没秃的帅气男生不多，对他垂涎欲滴的不算少，罗渽民自然危机感十足。

他干过最狠的就是联谊party别的女生邀请黄旭熙跳舞，他缠着黄旭熙脖子就跳到他身上来了个法式热吻，亲得黄旭熙下面那玩意儿顶着他屁股，然后满脸春色地给了人家一个风情万种的白眼，意思就是老子的男人您买钥匙吗您配几把。

罗渽民从来不低调行事，为了防止还有人觊觎他男朋友，大二万圣节玩了个彻底。

万圣节cosplay这种事一点儿也不稀奇，但问题就在于你玩的什么cosplay，神奇女侠蝙蝠侠都是家常便饭，吸血鬼和他的吸血鬼奴隶就不是家常便饭了。

黄旭熙大概也是被罗渽民蒙蔽双眼，老婆叫干啥就干啥，穿了带蕾丝边的白衬衫和松松垮垮的丝绸裤子，本来就黑还特地去美黑了一把的皮肤在胸口漏一个V领，看起来不像个吸血鬼的小仆人看起来像个Hispanic fuckboy。

然后Hispanic fuckboy很好尽到了他fuck的职责。

大庭广众之下亲吻其实也没啥，毕竟这里是hello America，但是大庭广众之下做爱也就罗渽民有那个胆子。

黄旭熙脖子上那个黑红色的皮革项圈是罗渽民亲自去情趣用品店挑的，戴在脖子上正正好好，罗渽民扯着他喉结前的银质环扣骑在他身上又亲又咬，像个刚满月还在长牙的小奶猫，被黄旭熙一把摁在沙发上然后两个人就旁若无人的开搞。

也没多大庭广众，因为disco球花里胡哨，屋子里头也不开灯，罗渽民除了黄旭熙滚烫的手心和那双湿漉漉的大眼睛之外屁都看不见。

别的人也在打啵儿，他俩来一炮怎么了。

开Party租下来的大公寓通常设备齐全，黄旭熙借着润滑剂捅进去的时候罗渽民一声尖叫都没忍住，白色的马丁靴上黑色的鞋带勾住了黄旭熙的裤腰，他挣脱不开也没心思解，黄旭熙的大手摁着他动弹不得，那家伙和爱因斯坦的人生一样又hard又long，他第一万次在被操昏的边缘试探。

黄旭熙算是正正经经的器大活好，罗渽民都自愧不如，扯着黄旭熙的项圈和他玩窒息play，结果自己先要被操窒息了。那家伙的老二仿佛顶到他的喉咙口，再多一点他就要死了。

他们在一个卧室的角落的沙发上翻云覆雨，然后脏污胡乱留在布料上，又脱光了衣服和其他所有人一样跳进泳池里狂欢，黄旭熙脖子上还乖乖挂着他套上去的项圈，两只手捏着他的腰凑过来和他接吻，他们于是又在泳池里来了一回。

深秋的水温是一点儿都不高，但罗渽民烫的能滚鸡蛋，被黄旭熙操的浑身发抖，一边喊着Lucas一边喊着Daddy，黄旭熙亲着他敏感的耳背一下下吮吸，把他的灵魂都要勾出来了。

两个低音炮相遇是世界末日。

黄旭熙觉不觉得这是世界末日罗渽民已经管不了了，反正他那张嘴随便说点儿什么就算是在复述雷曼兄弟的巨额欠款他都能高潮，还能不止一次。

而且嘴唇又厚又肉嘟嘟的看起来就很好亲。

罗渽民像疯了一样迷恋黄旭熙，黄旭熙也没好到哪儿去，罗渽民就是他的上帝，反正他说什么做就完事儿了，黄旭熙连想都不带想的，他的Nana宝贝说什么都是对的。

他俩谈起恋爱就像互相着了魔，罗渽民变成了成天讨亲亲的小屁桃子，黄旭熙变成了整日黏糊糊的金毛宝宝，反正都不正常。

李帝努后来跟黄仁俊好上了，总有点儿好奇两个同样都是姓黄的怎么体型差距那么大，黄旭熙和黄仁俊看起来就像俄罗斯套娃，打开黄旭熙，里面是小一号的罗渽民，再打开一层，里面才是小两号的黄仁俊。

虽然李帝努对于老婆小小只没什么意见，但是到底是黄仁俊太小只了还是黄旭熙太大只了？

想来罗渽民曾经也是个叱咤风云的黄金好1，看来是黄旭熙太大只没错。

他俩的体型差距只有一个下场，那就是罗渽民每次都能被黄旭熙做的半死不活。

罗渽民的力气够大了，李帝努亲身体验，掰手腕差点被他掰骨折，但黄旭熙力气比罗渽民还大。想跑是不可能的，虽然性爱的开始总是罗渽民撩拨，但到最后罗渽民哭着哑着嗓子喊我不想做了求求你了我要被操死了，还没来得及爬出去就被黄旭熙握着腰拉回来继续挨操。这暴力手段说强奸都不为过。

但偏偏罗渽民就吃这套，平时傻乎乎的大狗变成痞里痞气的港仔，不来兴致才怪。

黄旭熙一上头就浑身狠劲儿，做蒙了连语言系统都乱七八糟，扣住罗渽民腹肌分明的腰用粤语说你再跑我打断你的腿，罗渽民听不懂他说的什么狗屁，反正抖着射的只会哭哭啼啼。

看罗渽民哭也有趣，平时低音炮的小女王小狼狗软成一团鼻音重重地哼哼，一边哼哼一边旭熙旭熙地叫嚷，一个名字含在嘴里软糖一样黏牙润齿，喷出来的呼吸都是甜滋滋的香艳到极致。肤色在黄旭熙的衬托下也显得白，头发湿漉漉的挡住那双天生多情的桃花眼，五指张开撑着黄旭熙的腹肌被他折磨蹂躏，怎么看怎么好看。

不喜欢就有鬼了。

罗渽民的小脸儿多讨人喜爱，黄旭熙两指能掐住他的下巴玩弄，一根中指能抵到他的喉咙口，虎牙有点儿尖咬着不疼但有情趣，嘴巴也小小的叼住就逃不开还什么流氓色鬼话都往外蹦，谁听了不上头。

三对儿里头就他俩做爱最频繁，因为黄旭熙对罗渽民来讲就是一整瓶行走的春药，而且还是3升的那种大瓶产品，不仅大瓶还药效猛，狠起来那一眼够罗渽民回味好几个晚上。

他俩奔现了罗渽民也没放弃电话性爱，随时随地无聊了打开手机就强来一炮，黄旭熙随便怎么描述他都喜欢得紧，就算是土味情话从他嘴里出来都叫人高兴，因为他是黄旭熙。

喜欢一个人哪要什么理由，罗渽民身为脸赞选手自己也甘愿做颜狗，什么一对情侣只要一个人漂亮就够了都是屁话，除了黄旭熙还有谁配得上他自己也知道惊为天人的脸。

能咋办呢，谁让他是黄旭熙呢。

 

 

 

-我不知道是不是tbc-


End file.
